Article Requests
I made this page to clear up the clutter in the Video Games section and give a place where people can request articles to be made if they feel like they can't write a good enough one, Please don't kill me Dycaite. Video Games *64DD Majora's Mask (7-day realtime with no looping) *Just generally a lot of 64DD games *Many first-party Nintendo prototypes *Putty Squad (Amiga) *The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage (third game in the Oracle series) *A number of BS-X and Sega Channel games, as they were distributed over a broadcast service many of them have been lost *Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2/Roll-o-Rama *Duke Nukem Forever (1998/2001) *Crash Bandicoot Evolution *Kid Kirby *Cortex Chaos / The All-New Cortex Show *Crash Landed *Dragon’s Crown (Dreamcast version) *Girl With A Stick *Meowth's Party *Monster Knight *MySims Social *Dinosaur Planet *Zelda 64 *Twelve Tales: Conker 64 *Kirby Adventure *Maverick Hunter *Castlevania Resurrection *Banjo Threeie *Donkey Kong Racing *Sonic SatAM game *Kid Icarus Wii title *Streets of Rage 4 *Mega Man Legends 4 *Chocobo de Battle *Super Mario's Wacky Worlds *Scrapped Pokemon mechanics and monsters *Resident Evil 4 betas *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 (Removed Content) Films *GhostBusters 2 (The removed scenes that the failed Kickstarter project were supposed to replenish in a "Director's Cut".) Rare Sesame Street Muppet Clips Here are some rare Muppet clips from "Sesame Street" that would be posted to the official Sesame Street site: *"Handful of Crumbs" (later released in the 1990 album "Put Down the Duckie". The clip begins with Elmo (played by Jerry Nelson) introducing Cookie Monster singing a country song.) *"Come Join Us!" (an Anything Muppet band teaches the viewers to "Join Us!" It can be seen on Youtube, but dubbed in Castilian Spanish only.) *All sketches of "Leslie Mostly" (rare sketches featuring host Leslie Mostly who interviewed a Sesame Street character in his/her home. Guests included Kermit, Guy Smiley, Cookie Monster, Grover, The Count, and Mumford.) *All Deena and Pearl sketches *All Professor Hastings sketches *Three monsters demonstrate big, bigger, and biggest *Sherlock Hemlock's Twiddle-Bug Mystery *An Anything Muppet coach teaches her baseball team to play string quartet (rare; I saw it on Barrio Sesamo but it's dubbed in Castilian Spanish.) *News Flash: Dr. Nobel Price's Slush-a-Boots (Galoshes) *A little girl teaches a monster marching band do play in a parade. *A Guy Smiley game show with Grover, Biff, and Prairie Dawn. *"We Coulda" (sung by Biff to Sully) *"I'm Square" (sung by Bert with Ernie) *"The Sound of the Letter A" (sung by Big Bird) *A Miami Mice episode with the Count *Starship Surprise (not to be confused with Spaceship Surprise) *Two Anything Muppet kids on a ship *Anything Muppets cooperate to make lemonade *Anything Muppets cooperate to build a clubhouse *Anything Muppets and Monsters count to 10 (1969) *Anything Muppets and Monsters (plus Bert and Oscar) demonstrate none, some, and all (1969) *"Surprise" (English version with Susan and Oscar's cutaway) *"The Countess Counts" (sung by the Countess with Anything Muppet patrons) *A B song sung by the barbershop quartet *A monster barbershop quartet singing about the number 4 *"The Garden"-style environmental song with Big Jeffy and two female backup singers with cameos from Grover and Cookie *"We Equal Three" (sung by three AM kids in a winter scenario) *Nostalgia Critic's two missing Adventure Time Vlogs